Puppy Love
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Just have to read and see. If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. Every one has there own way of writing.
1. Going Home

_**Chapter 1: Going Home**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

I was walking down the street one day. There was a group of girls walked ahead of me.

One of them had this power coming off her. Was she a priestesses?

If she was then why would she be here in the modern day? Then I heard her talking to her friends.

"Inuyasha is still in love with his old girlfriend."

That name it couldn't be. My master all was wanted to have a son by that name. "Come on Kagome you can do better then him."

One of her friends said. But then the girl named Kagome had to go.

I followed her to her house. Then she went inside the house. I waited out side till she came out.

When she finally came out she had a huge yellow back pack. Then she headed for a shrine that had a will that looked like Bone-Eater's Well.

I watched her as she jumped into the well and vanish. I walked over to it I wonder if this could take me back?

Will it wouldn't hurt to try. So I jumped in and then I was traveling back in time.

I looked up there was the sun. I could smell demons and I knew I was back.

Then the voice came down.

"What took you so long Kagome?"

Said a anger voice.

"Sorry Inuyasha I had a test today."

Said Kagome. Then a new voice came down.

"So Kagome what did you bring me?"

The voice sounded young and happy.

"Yes Shippo I got you some new candy."

The one named Shippo was happy. Then Inuyasha said.

"There is a someone here but I cant tell if it's a miko or a demon."

I moved so fast that they couldn't tell what I was.

Inuyasha tried to follow me but I flew up into the sky.

I made my way to Totosai's place. I walked in and he had his back towards me. "Hello Totosai long time no see."

I said softly. He jumped and looked at me.

"Yuki is that you?"

Totosai said. I nodded my head.

"Were is my master? When I came back I didn't scene him any were?"

Myogo jumped on my shoulder.

"Yuki there is something we have to tell you."

I sat down. Then they told me what happened to my master.

Tears ran down my face.

"I wish I was here when that happened. Its all my fault."

Totosai put a hand on my shoulder.

"Its ok the master knew that you were ok."

I nodded my head.

"I need to go there is something I need to do. I see you two later."

I got up and left them. I took to the sky once more.

I headed for the forest that I grew up. As I pasted through the barrier.

It was the same as the day I was sucked through the portal that took me to the modern world.

I didn't know how to get back till today. I walked down a old path that I walked down with my master.

I came to the meadow there he teach me every thing I knew. I then opened a portal to the other world.

Through it came my master.

"Yuki you have grown so much. I am happy that you came home."

Tears were running down my face. He walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Its ok my child let it out."

I took in his scent that I missed so much.

"I missed you so much master. I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you passed away."

He rubbed my hair.

"I do not blame you Yuki. If you stayed here you would have be killed. But there is something I wanted to ask for something."

I looked up into my masters face.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

It was night fall and we were in Kaede's village. We were in her hut when someone knocked on the door.

Kaede got up and went to the door.

"Hello who are you?"

She said. Then a voice came through the door.

"Hello I don't mean to bother this late. But I'm looking for Inuyasha and they said he would be here?"

I got up and walked to the door.

"Who's looking for me?"

I said as I looked at the person that was coved up in a cloak.

"May I came in so we can talk?"

But then Tetsusaiga started to move towards this person.

"Hello Tetsusaiga. Its been a very long time since I seen you."

I couldn't believe that this person knows Tetsusaiga and it knows this person. "Come on in."

Kaede said. I didn't like this but I moved out of the way.

The person walked in and took off the cloak. She was a girl but her clothes were like Kagome's but hers has more skin showing.

She walked over to Kagome.

"Who are you?"

Kagome asked her. The girl sat next to her.

"My name is Yuki."

She smiled at us.

"What are you doing here for?"

I said to her.

"I made a promise to my master to look after you."

I looked at her.

"Who is your master?"

She might be working for Narako. But then something bit me.

"Myogo what are you doing here?"

I said as I slap him.

"Sorry master Inuyasha I just seeing if young Yuki was here."

That took all of us by surprise. Miroku looked at Yuki.

"How do you know Inuyasha and Myogo?"

Yuki looked at him then to Myogo.

"Before anyone of you were born. I was abandon when I was a few days old. My master came across me and took me in. He raised me in a forest inside a barrier. He was a great teacher and he was like a father to me. But one day a portal opened up one day when I was playing alone. I got sucked up into it and I came out one the other side. It was the modern day were I spend many years trying to find my way back. Then I saw Kagome here walking down the street. The power she was giving off made me follower her. Then I saw here go down the well and I did the same."

Kagome looked at her.

"You were the one walking behind us?"

Yuki nodded her head.

"But I didn't scents any thing from you."

Kagome said and Yuki closed her eyes.

"I can hide my powers and make it seem like I'm a human."

We never heard of anything thing that before. How could she do something like that.

_**Yuki's POV**_

"I call him master but you Inuyasha would have called him Father."

I said. It took Inuyasha a while to get what I just said.

"Wait you knew my father!"

He yelled at me. I looked at him.

"Yes Inu no Taisho was my master. He took me in like I was his own pup."

Then the other girl named Sango spoke up.

"So you are a demon then?"

I looked at her.

"Yes Sango I am a demon. But I can choose to smell human if I please."

They looked at me.

"What kind of demon are you?"

Kagome asked me.

"I am a wolf demon."

Inuyasha didn't like that.

"Like that damn Koga."

I didn't know who this Koga was but I wasn't like the other wolf demons.

"I don't know who this Koga is but there is no other wolf demon like me around here."

Before we could started a fight. I summoned Tetsusaiga to me and Inuyasha didn't like that.

"What the hell are you doing!"

I didn't say anything.

"Master Inuyasha let Yuki do what she needs to do."

Myogo said. But Inuyasha kept on coming.

"Sit boy."

Kagome said and Inuyasha hit the ground. I withdrew Tetsusaiga and it grew to its full size.

I ran my hand over it blade.

"Poor thing you are so dull."

I said to my self.

"No its not."

Inuyasha said. I looked at him.

"Yes it is. Spiritually its dull."

The I cut my hand on the blade and smear my blood on both sides of the blade then put it in a barrier.

"What did you do to it?"

Miroku said.

"It needs spiritual blood ever now and then to make it stronger. No priest or priestess would ever do this for a demon."

Miroku looked at me.

"But you're a demon with spiritual powers."

I lifted a eyebrow.

"Yes I do have spiritual powers."

I said to the monk.

"I never heard of a demon with spiritual powers before. But why didn't I sensed it when you walked in?"

Miroku said. I smiled at him.

"Like I said before I can hide my scent. And I can hide my powers from anyone."

Inuyasha looked at me.

"If you are a full demon then why don't you hurt humans?"

I turned my green eyes towards him.

"I would never hurt a human."

Kagome moved closer to me.

"Why would you do that for?"

I smiled at her.

"Cause humans could never win against a demon or half demon. That's not right to just go and kill them for now good reason. They need to be protected from the blood thirst ones. But the bad humans need to be stopped."

Being in the modern world there was a lot of them.

"You are very different from the other demons Yuki."

Sango said.

"My master tart me what was good and what was bad. Besides humans aren't as bad as you might think."

Inuyasha was eyeing his sword.

"Don't worry Inuyasha you sword will be done tomorrow night at the same time the blood touched it. It needs a full day for it to soak it up."

He looked at me.

"What was my father like?"

They all looked him then at me. I knew he didn't get the chance to meet my master.

"He was great Inuyasha. Very nice but pissed him off and you would die. Had the patience to teach me ever thing he knew. And when I got older he took me out of the barrier to see what I had. Oh and I helped him make Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga."

There eyes got huge.

"You really helped them make them?"

Kagome asked me.

"Yes that's how I knew about Tetsusaiga and the powers for Tenseiga came from me."

Miroku looked at me.

"Tenseiga's powers can bring the dead back to life. So you can bring the dead back as while."

I looked at him.

"The power came from me but I'm still learning how to use them. Being in the modern most of my powers wouldn't work. But then again I didn't think it was a good idea to try and use it. People could have been hurt. So I'm still learning what I can still do. But what my master saw in me. And the power did come from me. So I think I can but I don't know how to do it."

I said to them. None of them said anything. So we just started to fall asleep.


	2. Looking for Sesshomaru

_**Chapter 2: Looking for Sesshomaru **_

_**Yuki's POV**_

It was the next day and I was up before the other. With out waking them up I made my way out.

I jumped up into a tree and sat down. Inuyasha was just like the master.

But a little bit of a hot headed. I wonder what his older brother Sesshomaru is like.

But he is full demon and what Inuyasha said about him. He was a jerk and a bastard.

Does he look like the master? I have to fined him soon so I can make sure he's ok. I didn't scents Inuyasha coming towards me. Then he jumped up in the tree.

"What are you doing out here for Yuki?"

I looked at him.

"Just needed some air and I like to think in a tree. What are you doing out here Inuyasha?"

I couldn't help my self but to smile at his name.

"I just wanted to see were you went to. And what are you smiling about?"

He seem mad about me smiling.

"Sorry my master talked about naming his son Inuyasha. I'm just happy that he got his wish that all."

His face turned pink.

"Really he wanted a son with my name?"

I smiled at him.

"Yes he talked about it a lot. He was so young when he told me this. But at lest he die protecting his family and is proud of you Inuyasha."

He looked at me.

"How do you know he is proud of me?"

I put my hand over his in a sisterly way.

"I have my ways of knowing. But he wishes that Sesshomaru would care more." Inuyasha started to laugh.

"Really? Like that would ever happen. He is a heartless bastard."

I didn't know the guy my self so I couldn't judge him.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't meant him yet. Speaking of him do you know were he is?"

I asked him. Inuyasha looked at me.

"Why do you want to know were he is for?"

I took a deep breath.

"I need to find him and make sure he is ok and to check Tenseiga."

He gave me a angry face.

"No I don't know were he is."

Then he jumped down and I did the same but in front of him.

"Sorry for making you mad but I have to leave now but I will come back if you want me to."

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"If you ever need me just give this a blow."

I gave him a whistle.

"I'm the only one that can hear it."

Then I took off in search of Sesshomaru the first son of my master.

Its been a few days and still no sign of him. Its been days since I had a bath.

So I stopped by a river with a water fall. I took off my clothes then jumped into the cold river.

A smile crept on my face. I missed bathing in the river and bathing in the open. Swimming towards the waterfall. I sat on a rock running my fingers through my long purple hair.

Then I heard someone coming. I turned my head to see a young girl walking to the river alone.

She shouldn't be out here alone. She saw me and smiled, I smiled back at her.

I got out of the river and put my clothes back on. She walked over to me slowly. "Hello I am Rin."

I smiled down at her.

"Hello Rin, I am Yuki. Its nice to meet you. But why are you out here all alone?" She smiled bigger.

"Oh Rin is not alone."

But then a huge demon came out of nowhere. I grabbed Rin and moved her out of harms way.

I landed down the river were Rin came out of.

"Run Rin! Get out of here."

She didn't move I guessed it was out of fear of the demon. I pulled out my sword name Shisou.

It was made out one of my fangs. One side of the blade was black and the other side was red.

I ran towards the demon but it was just illusion. The real demon was behind Rin and he grabbed her.

Rin screamed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

I ran and cut off his arm. Catching Rin before she hit the ground.

Then I finished off the demon. But taking his soul with my sword.

Then another demon came I turned my sword to him. He had his out awhile.

But Rin was behind him. I put my sword away.

"Why do you put your sword away for."

The demon said.

"Cause you are not a threat to the girl. So I wont fight."

He didn't put his sword away.

"My Lord she saved Rin. She is a friend please don't kill her."

At that he put his sword away. Then a lil Imp came out.

"My Lord there you are. Is Rin ok?"

Then he saw me.

"Who are you?"

Rin looked at the Imp.

"Master Jaken!"

She ran and hugged him.

"Rin called out to you? So your name is Sesshomaru?"

I asked him. He looked at me.

"Yes my name is Sesshomaru but who are you?"

Could it be?

"Are you the son of my master Inu no Taisho?"

For a spit second there was shock on his face.

"How do you my father? And why did you call him your master?"

He said.

"I been looking for you Lord Sesshomaru. How I knew your father I will tell you later. I need to see your sword Tenseiga."

Sesshomaru seem to becoming mad.

"Tell me who you are or I will kill you."

I rolled my eyes and made Tenseiga come to me. Sesshomaru didn't to anything but just watch me.

"Its been so long Tenseiga. But you look good and you don't need anything to be done."

Then I put if back into it sheath and walked up to Sesshomaru and gave it back to him.

"I am Yuki. Your father took me in when I was just a baby. A very long time ago."

I said to him. But when I said this his eyes got big.

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

When she told me her name my heart stopped. Father use to tell me story's about a girl he took in a long time ago.

I was little at the time and I fell in love with her. But now she is in front of me.

She looks better then I though she would be. The clothes she had on looked like that miko that is with my stupid half brother Inuyasha.

"You are the one that my father use to tell me story's about."

I said to her. Yuki's face turned a little pink.

"I guess so My Lord."

I have lots of followers that calls me 'My Lord' but when she says it. It makes my cold heart start to melt.

"You are welcome to join us if you like."

I told her. She smiled.

We were sitting by the fire that night.

"Umm Lord Sesshomaru can I ask you something."

Yuki said across the fire.

"You may."

I said.

"What did my master tell you about me?"

I had to look away. What father told me that he found a Demon wolf pup abandon.

He felt sorry for her so he took her in. He raised her like his own and as the years went by how she became a beautiful demon.

I couldn't look at her.

"He told me how he found you and how he raised you. Then the things you two did. Like how he tried to teach you to fly the first time."

Her face turned red.

"That wasn't a good day. It was my first time. Did he tell the first time I transformed?"

I nodded my head. That was one of my favorite story when I was young.

"What happened Yuki? Rin whats to know."

Rin said as she crawled into her lap. Yuki smiled and looked down at her.

"Will I was about your age when my master wanted to see if I cold transform. He told me when I was a baby I would transform when I was mad or when he wouldn't bring my food to me fast enough. But being so young to remember how I did it. So he told me how he would transform. I still couldn't do it. It took me many moons before I really got mad and transformed."

She started to giggle.

"When I did this my master was asleep under a tree. I walked over to him and licked him. You should have seen the look on his face when I did that. He thought that someone got into the barrier. After that he was proud of me."

Her face fell.

"How much I miss him."

Rin put her arms around Yuki. They kinda looked like mother and daughter.

I smiled to my self.

"Thank you Rin. I really need that."

Rin smiled at her then yawned.

"You need to sleep little one. Yuki will watch over you."

Yuki said as Rin laid down. Yuki started to hum a song that my father use to hum for me when I was younger.

Guess father hummed to her when she was little like he did to me.

"She is a good girl. But how did she end up with you?"

She asked me and I looked at Rin and Jaken. They were asleep.

Yuki moved slowly so she wouldn't wake up Rin and moved closer to me. I told her what happen to her.

When I looked back at her she was loser to me. Then she put her head on my good arm.

My face turned red. What was going on with me.

"How did you lose your other arm My Lord?"

I looked down at her. Her bright green eyes was looking into my gold ones.

I told her how Inuyasha had cut it off.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So your arm is at the tomb of my master?"

She asked me.

"Yes it is."

Yuki moved to the other side of me.

"My I have a look?"

I looked at her.

"You may."

She lifted it up and looked at it.

"Hmmm. This isn't bad."

Yuki was talking more to her self then me. Her hand ran over it.

Her touch was warm and I liked it.


	3. Sesshomaru's New Arm

_**Chapter 3: Sesshomaru's New Arm**_

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

Yuki kept looking at my stump of a arm. She smiled up at me.

"If I told you that I can give you back your arm. Would you do it?"

I looked at her. How would she do that?

"I would like that a lot. But that's not possible."

Yuki's smile got bigger.

"For other it is. But not for me I just need to get a few things. But that's up to you my Lord."

If she could really get my arm back. That would be great.

"If you think you could."

I said in a low voice. Yuki rolled down my robe sleeve back down.

Then she moved a little bit away. I didn't really like that.

"So when do you want me to get every thing ready?"

Yuki asked me.

"As soon you can."

I said and she nodded her head.

"I leave after I get some sleep. If that's ok with you my Lord?"

My heart started to beat faster.

"You sleep I watch over you."

Did I just day that? She smiled at me and laid down and closed her eyes.

The next day Yuki was gone. She must have left sometime last night.

When I went for a walk. Rin started to wake up.

"My Lord were is Yuki?"

Rin asked me.

"She will be back Rin."

Jaken walked over to us.

"Rin go and look for some food for your self. Jaken go with Rin."

Rin smiled.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin took off running Jaken running after her yelling.

"Rin don't run so fast."

An and Un walking behind them. I turned around and started to follow Yuki's scent. She headed for a old village that was destroyed. Yuki was looking for something. Cause her scent was all over the place. I followed it to a burnt hut.

Then she left to some other places. She scent led to a cave.

Yuki came out and froze when she saw me.

"Sesshomaru I was about to come and get you. Please follow me."

I followed her into the cave. There was a barrier around the cave.

"Why is there a barrier up for?"

I asked her. She turned and smiled at me.

"So no one can bother us."

Then we walked into a room. There was a pile of pelts and something on the fire. "What is this?"

I said to her. Yuki pulled me over to the pelts.

"Please sit down and take off the top part of your kimono."

I sat down and did what she told me. Then she went over the fire and poured something in to a bowl.

"Drink this and get ready."

I drank it and it was sweet.

"Get ready for what?"

I asked her.

"Will growing a arm will hurt. The potion you just drank will grow a new arm for you. The first time always hurts the most."

Yuki said as she sat next to me. Growing a arm was something I didn't see coming.

Then there was a pain in my left arm. I didn't let it show on my face.

Yuki put her hand into mine.

"I know it hurts I had to regrow a few things in the past. So I know how it feels. I be here with you till it's over."

Yuki squeezed my hand softly.

"How long will this take to finish?"

I asked.

"The first time it takes a while. If you can sleep helps it go faster."

I don't think I could sleep.

"I could try."

I laid back on the soft pelts. But the pain wouldn't let me sleep.

Then Yuki started to sing a song. My eyes started to shut.

Then I was asleep.

When I woke up a few hours later. Yuki was asleep next to me.

I sat up and looked down at my hands. Bother of them?

I moved my new arm. It felt like my old one and even looked like my old one.

I smiled to my self. Then I looked down at Yuki she looked so beautiful.

For a wolf demon she looked so much like a dog demon. I wonder what her true form looks like.

Then she started to wake up.

"Hmmm."

She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"How do you feel my Lord?"

Yuki said as she looked at me.

"A lot better thanks to you."

Her face turned pink.

"We better get going before the other wonder were you are."

Yuki said.

"Don't worry. I leave for days on end."

She smiled and then we got up.

"My Lord were are we going?"

I looked down at her.

"I'm looking for a demon who calls him self Naraku."

She looked up at the sky.

"If you don't mind can I come with you? I need to make sure your arm is doing will."

Spending time with her. I want to get to know her better.

"You may come with me Yuki."

She smiled big like Rin. She slowed down and walked behind me.

I didn't know why she was walking behind me.

"Umm Sesshomaru?"

Yuki said. I stopped and looked at her.

"Yes?"

Her face turned pink.

"My I change my clothes?"

I nodded my head and she went be hind a tree. I couldn't help my self to look at her from the tree.

She took off her strange clothes. Then she put on some warrior clothes.

It was like fathers and mine. But it was black and purple.

But it was more girly you could say. But she didn't have a fluff.

She was barefooted and then she tied her sword on to her side. When she got gone dressing.

I moved back to were I was when she come back out.

"Did father give you that?"

I asked her.

"Yes he did. It's the only thing besides the sword he made for me. My own sword is made out of my own fang"

She patted her sword.

_**Yuki's POV**_

Sesshomaru let me tag alone with him. To find this demon called Naraku.

"My Lord who is Naraku?"

He stopped and looked at me.

"I will tell you. But you have to walk beside me."

I smiled as I walked next to him. Then he told me about him.

Was this the demon that my master told me about? The one that need to be kill? When Sesshomaru was done I didn't say anything.

"You don't know who he is Yuki?"

I shook my head.

"I was trapped in a different time. I just found a way back a few days ago." He looked at me.

"How did that happen?"

Sesshomaru asked me.

"One day I was playing in the meadow. But then I started to feel funny and then a portal opened up above me. It sucked me up into it. I landed in a world that is nothing like this."

I point around us. I kept telling him about modern world.

"That place sounds awful."

I smiled at him.

"At first it was but after some years it wasn't that bad."

I said as I looked at his new arm.

"How do you like your arm my Lord?"

He lifted his new arm and he gave a small smile.

"It will do."

I knew he loved it and was happy about it.

"Yeah I like it to my Lord should we rest now?"

I asked him. He nodded his head. I smiled at him.

"You rest my Lord and I get a fire started and some food."

He sat down and I ran and got some wood. Then started a fire for Sesshomaru. Then I ran to the river and dove in. When I got back to Sesshomaru he had his eyes closed.

I descaled the fish then gutted them. When I was done I rubbed some berry juice on some of them.

Then I put some sticks in them and put them on the fire. Sesshomaru started to sniff the air.

"That smells good."

He moved closer to me.

"Thank you. But its just fish."

I said to him.

"But you put some berry juice on them. I can smell it."

Sesshomaru was sitting next to me. I saw his fluffy.

Master had one to and when I was little I use to play with it. Sesshomaru fluffy was close to me.

How much I wanted to rub my face into it.

When the fish was done. I gave Sesshomaru the first few fish.

"This is really good Yuki."

My face turned pink.

"Really my Lord?"

He nodded his head and handed me a fish. I took it.

"Thank you my Lord."

We ate the all the fish. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"You should get some sleep. We got a long day tomorrow."

I nodded and then laid back and his fluff was next to me. I pulled it closer to me and rubbed my face into it.

His scent filled my nose and I like it. He smelled a little like my master.

I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. . .


	4. The She-Wolf Who Became A Priestesse

_**Chapter 4: The She-Wolf Who Became A Priestesses**_

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

Yuki fell asleep snuggling up with my fluff. She had a smile on her beautiful face. Yuki had a crescent moon on her forehead like me. But it was backwards and the color is a icy blue.

Yuki had markings like mine. But they to are a icy blue and they looked more like fathers.

They are a little bigger and longer then his was. I wonder if she has them on her arms and body like me?

Yuki might be a Wolf Demon but she looks more like a Dog Demon. Can that be cause she was raised by father?

A wolf and a dog are part of the same family. So can her body change some what from wolf to dog?

I place a hand on her purple hair. She started to purr a little.

That is kind of cute. Yuki is older then I am.

But she doesn't acted like it. She acts more like a younger pup.

But at the same time she doesn't. Yuki has been through so much and yet she is right here beside me.

When I was younger I fell for a girl. That my father use to tell me about.

How a smart, funny and strong girl grew up with him. How she grew up and every thing she did.

When she was a ever little pup. Cutting teeth on fathers stuff even on his hands, arm, and even his legs.

But father was glad that she was growing up healthy and strong. Her nerve when she is under pressure or that she wont give up in a fight till she wins.

Or till she passes out from exhaustion. Yuki never liked having any one to paint her portrait.

Even with out a picture of her. I wanted her for my own.

Father told me that she would return, I just had to wait. So I did but I grew tired of waiting so I moved on.

But when I found out who this woman is. My heart stopped, my cold heart started to melt.

And my feelings for her started to come back. Now I have her laying next to me. Snuggling up with my fluff. So I laid back next to her.

It was a cool night even with the fire going. Yuki was so close but still so far away.

She was balled up with my fluff in her face. Then the wind blow and Yuki moved closer to me.

I could feel her body heat. It felt nice to have some one laying next to me.

I started to close my eyes.

_**Yuki's POV**_

The sun hit my eyes. I slow opened my eyes.

My head was on Sesshomaru's fluff. Then my back was up against some thing warm.

I didn't know what my back was against. Tilled it moved.

I sat up and looked over to see Sesshomaru. He was asleep with his hand on my hip.

I use to watch my master sleep. Like father like son.

Sesshomaru looked just like master when he sleep's. I could get use to this.

For a Dog Demon Sesshomaru is cute. Then his eyes slow opened and looked over at me.

"Good morning my Lord."

I said as I looked at his hand that was still on my hip. His eyes followed mine. When he saw what I was looking at. He moved his away fast.

His face went a little pink.

"Sorry about that."

He said. I knew he wasn't the type to say he was sorry.

I smiled at him.

"Its ok my Lord. I really don't mind."

Sesshomaru put his hand back on my hip.

"Why don't you mind me touching you like this?"

I put my own hand on top of his.

"You are my master's son and my Lord. You can do what you please."

He had this look in his eyes. I never seen that look before.

"I could hurt you and you wouldn't do anything?"

I smiled at him.

"I can take pain. Pain is a old friend of mine. But you might be my Lord. But I will fight back."

He smiled at me.

"I know Yuki my father told me about you."

I nodded my head. Then he pulled me on to his lap.

He put his chin on my shoulder. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"You don't know how long I been waiting for this."

I didn't know what he was saying.

"Any thing you want my Lord."

I said as I closed my eyes. I leaned back into him.

"We cant stay like this for long. We need to get going."

Sesshomaru said. As he stood up he pulled me up with him.

As we walked on I wonder what he was talking about. What was Sesshomaru talking about?

Why did he pulled me onto his lap for? A lot of questions popped into my head as I walked beside him.

"What are you thinking about Yuki?"

I looked up at my Lord.

"Nothing really my Lord."

I smiled at him. He didn't believe me.

But he didn't say anything. Just kept on walking.

Then the wind blew and the sent of a demon hit my nose. It wasn't a very powerful demon.

Then it came into sight.

"My Lord who is that?"

I said. My Lord looked down at me.

"I don't know and I really don't care. Who that weak demon is."

I smiled at him. But the weak demon heard.

"I'm not weak you stupid. . .Oh you're the mutt face brother Sesshomaru."

I looked at his legs.

"You have some of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls in your legs."

I said to the demon. Sesshomaru looked at me.

"How do you know that Yuki?"

I kept my eyes on the demon.

"I can see them. There is two of them one in each leg."

The demon looked at me.

"Only Kagome can see the shards. How the hell can you?"

He yelled at me. Sesshomaru didn't like that he was about to pull out is sword.

But I put a hand over his.

"Its fine my Lord."

I moved in front of Sesshomaru.

"When I was younger I spent a lot of time alone with my master. But when I got a little older. My master had to leave me alone for some years. But I didn't stay were he left me. I left the only home I knew. I came across a temple who needed a priestesses. So the monk of the temple took me in and trained me. He didn't know I was a demon. But I'm not like other demons. I soon realized that I had spiritual powers."

I was looking down at this point.

"It sounds unbelievable. But its true. So when my training was complete. My temple was attack. But I was at a village helping them out. When I returned there was nothing left. So I started my journey home. But I meant a young lady that would be come my friend and who will sacrifices her self. Then her soul became the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls."

I couldn't feel both of their eyes on me.

"We need to keep going Yuki."

Sesshomaru said. I nodded and we left the demon with the shards in his legs.

"I didn't know you became a priestesses?"

Sesshomaru said to me. But I didn't say anything.

"But how can a demon become a priestesses?"

I stop and looked at him. Sesshomaru stopped few feet ahead of me.

Then turned his head so he could look at me.

"I didn't want any one to know for a long time. I thought my master would send me away or kill me. I didn't think it would hurt. I didn't think it would work. But it did. I didn't know that a demon could become a priestesses. I'm sorry but I have to go."

I said as I took off into the sky. He didn't follow me.

So I guess this would be it. Till Tenseiga needs me.

I didn't know tears were running down my face as I left.

He would never want to see me again. . .


	5. Naraku's Offer

_**Chapter 5: Naraku's Offer**_

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

Yuki left before I could say anything to her. I wanted to follower her.

But something stopped me. I saw the tears in her beautiful green eyes.

Does she thing I would hate her cause of what she said? I have to say that what she said was shocking.

But I couldn't hater her even if I wanted to. I let out a sigh and kept on walking. She will be back so I didn't have to worry. . .right? Yuki is a big girl she can take care of her self.

But I hope she doesn't face Naraku. If Yuki does then he might kill her.

But then again I never seen Yuki fight before. Why must she have come back now?

Why couldn't she come back after Naraku was gone? I'm getting all worked up over a girl like my stupid half-brother Inuyasha.

At lest I only have one girl unlike him. A smile started to form on my face.

Yuki is changing me and fast at that. I never smile or think like this.

_But is that really a bad thing?_

Said a small voice in my mind. I haven't heard that voice since I was little.

But he did have a point. Was it really a bad thing that Yuki is changing me?

I looked up to see that I came across a water fall. It only has been a few days since I meant Yuki but it was at a water fall.

She just saved Rin from a demon. At first I thought she was the one who was attacking Rin.

But it was a shock that she was the one that was saving her. Demons don't do something like that, besides a very few.

Why cant I get her off my mind? I have to stop thinking about her and look for Naraku.

_**Yuki's POV**_

I didn't know were to go so I search for Inuyasha and his friends. It took me a day to find them.

They looked at me as I walked up to them. Kagome saw my eyes.

"Yuki are you alright?"

Guess my eyes were still red from crying. I smiled at her.

"Yes my dear Kagome. Thank you for asking."

Inuyasha looked at me.

"So did you find him?"

The others looked from Inuyasha to me.

"Who were you looking for?"

Sango asked. I guess Inuyasha didn't tell them.

"Some one Sango. I found him, did what I needed to do. Then I came back to find you. If you don't mind but can I come with you guys?"

I asked them. They looked at me.

"Why would you want to come with us?"

Miroku asked me.

"Cause I have no friends here. I been gone for hundreds of years. The only person I knew is. . .is. . .gone."

I said then turned around.

"You know what. Ever mind I just leave."

Then I started to walk away.

"Wait Yuki. You don't have to leave."

Kagome said. I didn't look at her.

"Its fine Kagome. I'm use to being alone. Besides I'm not welcome here."

I walked in to the forest. Then I took off running.

I don't know why I even bother with trying to make friends. It ever works out. Some one was following me. I stopped and pulled out my sword.

I wait till they came into view. It was Inuyasha.

"What the hell did you take off like that for!"

I just looked at him then started to laugh and cry at the same time. I put my sword away.

Then I fell to my knees.

"Umm Yuki whats wrong?"

Inuyasha said a little nervous. Cause he didn't know what was happing.

"You sound just like my master. And it makes me miss him so much that it hurts." He walked over to me and put a hand out and helped me up.

"I'm sorry Yuki. But you can come with us if you like."

I looked at him.

"No I cant. I just get in your way. Besides some of your friends don't trust me. So it would be better if I just stay away."

I turned around.

"You better get back to your friends before they think I did something to you."

He looked at me.

"Ok but you are always welcome to come and join us."

Then he left me there. Every thing changed so much since I was here.

I don't feel like I belonged here any more.

It was late and I found a small cave to sleep in for the night. I made a small fire and found some food.

I was about to put up a barrier when some one came to the mouth of the cave. He was tall and he smelled of blood.

I pulled my sword out.

"I'm not going to hurt you. All I wanted was to talk to you."

I didn't put my sword down. Something told me not to.

He was evil.

"Who are you?"

I said with out looking away from him. He came into the light.

"I am Naraku."

So this is the one that Inuyasha and friends are looking for. So was Sesshomaru. "What do you want with me?"

I said. He smiled at me.

"I seen you with Inuyasha and I was wondering what connection you had with him?"

My senses was telling me to run but my body didn't seem like it wanted to move. "I just meant him a few days ago."

It was the truth.

"I see. But you all so smell of Sesshomaru. Why is that?"

I gritted my fangs.

"I knew their father. I been out of time for some time. I just got back. And I made a promise to look after them."

Now he was smiling.

"How do you know their father but you don't know them?"

Why was he asking me this for?

"Before ever of them were born. My master found me and took me in."

He moved closer but I stayed put.

"Ok but if you did then at lest you would have been around when Sesshomaru was born?"

He was really pissing me off now.

"Some thing happened that I missed that."

I said. Naraku smiled at me.

"What happened that you weren't around?"

I looked from side to side. I was cornered.

"I could use some one like you on my side."

I started to growl.

"I let you think about it."

Then he left to I put up a barrier. Then I pulled out some pelts.

The soft fur felt good as I laid naked on it.

Then I started to think about what happened that day till I fell asleep.


End file.
